


Until Eternity

by Konekoris



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekoris/pseuds/Konekoris
Summary: Classic, Vampire lives long and purebloods must remain with a cycle of life that will keep giving them a new heir every generation. And yet, one could live long enough to feel his heart completely torned





	Until Eternity

#  Chapter 1

** They said a life of a Vampire can last for eternity, but those who born unfortunate wouldn’t even last for a decade. A Vampire who lives his eternity life with loneliness and grief will certainly be nothing more than a powerless being as well. **

** **

** But a meeting was something nobody can predict. . . . **

That night should be the usual long night, the leader of the well-known vampire clan spending his eternity life by sleeping for his lifetime. Although the rest would complain over how their leader slacking off, but everyone fear the head family’s power. All know even if he slacking off, he would still be the strongest. No one would ever lift their head nor staring into the crimson eyes that could rip a soul or destroy a being in one glance. A skin similar to porcelain and wavy hair tied in simple ponytail, a charming being that even able to captivated every being even humans. Not only how he could charm everyone, has he too seemed to be able overcoming the sun light compare to other members of the clan.

Sakuma Rei of Sakuma Clan. And by today, it would be his one twenty-first century lifespan. Everyone was buzzing around about who will be the bride of the head-clan. Well, it’s not like Rei would bothered by them anyway. As he used to claim, he prefer a long eternity life alone rather than choosing someone that will made him forget what so important to him. So important that is only him that keeping it alive, both in his heart and head.

“Oi!” one of his companions, Oogami Koga suddenly snaps him out from his little daydream. “Aren’t ya should calm all those whispering voices. Noisy Vampire bastards talking on your back... Isn’t it bugging ya?”

And yet, Rei respond with a calm smile that no one would be able to read his true thoughts about what’s going on around him.

“Let them be, _wanko_. No matter how many times I told them, they will pursue one and same thing over and over.” He paused, emptying the red wine from his glass. “After all, ‘I’ am their only leader. They won’t dare to bug me further than they already do”

If it’s Rei who talked, Koga would always listen. No matter how he would try to stop those who talked about Rei, Rei would always stop him before anyone can be harmed. “I understand, but stop calling me _wanko_ it’s annoying! I told you I’m a wolf!” And Rei chuckled over that reaction, no matter how many times in hundred years he already seen that.

“Yes, yes _wanko_ but yappin’ that much made you looks like nothing more than a puppy. Behave in much more elegant manner and I shall admit you as a wolf. But now...” Rei’s hand softly ruffles on the silver hair then tickling the ear of that wolf. “For now let’s just play the role~ this way they won’t think nothing more than you as a candidate. That will silence them rather than having no one to be the bride candidate. They just want a monthly blood drinking to assure I won’t die, doing as they please will shut them off.” With that, Rei took his steps away from the party.

“_Tch_... Vampire Bastard. Just how long you will remain in that darkness? _He_ would never want this as well yanno” without stopping Rei, Koga simply muttered by himself. Seeing how the figure slowly fades into the dark and then no sound can be heard any more from where he was walking into.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction tbh wkwkwkwkwk


End file.
